


Leather needs Lather

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [25]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boot Worship, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Leather, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There is just something about those boots that does it for Kon. He wants Jason and Tim to show him a good time.Kinktober 2019Day 25 Boot worship, Leather





	Leather needs Lather

Kon could easily say that Clark’s costume was not the peak of fashion. The shoes, the clothes it was eye catching and to many people it was just simply horrendous. Most of those people agreed with his Dad when he called Clark the eye sore of the sky. And they did not mean his Dad being nosy.

Now the people from Gotham? Kon had to give it over to whoever the Bat got to make their boots because until Tim he had never seen anything like that. It was all of them. From Batman to Robin to those who helped him out.

It was like being an associate of the Bat meant that you had awesome shoe game and had a great ass. Kon did not make the rules he just checked out all the good stuff and there was plenty of good stuff to ogle when it came to those who fought on the side of justice in Gotham.

But those boots? The first time he had seen them he had taken another look and then another. He was not saying they were made to be sexy but they looked really good. Kon loved the different boots that Tim had. He swore that Tim had different ones for different outfits. Different lengths, different colours and they all looked sexy as hell.

Then there was Jason and his boots. Kon had missed what Jason’s old boots used to look like when he was Robin but the Red Hood boots were damn good. Way too good for Kon’s heart. The first time he had seen the ones that went up to Jason’s thighs, Kon had grounded himself and thanked the cold rain for falling at that moment.

He had been just trying things out, discovering himself when he learned that Gotham people had fucking great shoe game. Irresistible shoe game and he had no clue if he wanted to copy them or worship them.

Then the whole he got hard after Jason and Tim turned up on a rescue mission happened and Kon learned that he wanted to worship those boots.

The boots were just perfect for their feet. The laces, the leather and the zips. The way they looked so complicated but looked so badass. Kon liked to keep some things to himself but some things he felt escaped by accident. Like how he could not keep his eyes off Tim’s and Jason’s boots.

He liked them for more than that. He had been crushing on Tim since they became friends. Jason had been hot as hell but just as dangerous from the jump. These were the simple facts that Kon just dealt with and he was cool with that.

But he just couldn’t not think about their boots when he saw them. He liked them badly. When he was alone his mind just drifted to naughtier things and situations. Red Hood and Red Robin. Kon kneeling for them and them with some hot tools and hotter demands.

Kon had been planning to keep all of this to himself but then the crisis happened and he ended up with two boyfriends. Two boyfriends that were way more perceptive than Kon had given them credit for.

X

“This is reminding me of that one mission Bruce took me on.” Jason laughed as he reclined on the bed. “Bruce wanted to die you could have seen it on his face after we got back to the cave. I could have heard him basically saying ‘I should not have taken a child into that.’ All evening.” Jason snickered as he stroked the leather whip in his hands. “Oh well.”

“We all have a mission like that in our early years.” Tim laughed as he adjusted his mask. Kon swallowed as he stayed where he was. Tim leaned over Jason before he kissed him slowly and pulled away. Tim took Jason’s whip with him before he exchanged it for a riding crop. “I think we’ve all busted into a sex club or two and had Bruce regret his life decisions for a few moments.”

“Like Dick’s story with the swing.” Jason laughed as he rolled off the bed. Kon’s breath hitched as Jason circled him slowly. Jason’s pants were leather and so tight but Kon’s real focus was the boots that went to thigh length for Jason. Pitch black, laced all the way and the scent of fresh leather had Kon hypnotised. “Bruce took us into some things didn’t he?”

“I learnt a lot of things about myself during those raids.” Tim laughed as he dragged the leather whip over Kon’s hair. “Never thought that I would meet someone so close into the things that I realized that I just might like though. Never thought they could be so close.” He teased softly. “And so kinky.”

“I know what you mean.” Jason stood before Kon and grinned down at him. Kon swallowed as he knelt. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and he was so hard in his pants that it hurt. His breath caught when Jason lifted his foot and rested it on his shoulder. He barely felt the weight but the scent of the boot, so fresh and new made his head spin. “Pretty kinky little thing isn’t he?”

“I was like this before Kon.” Tim pressed against Jason’s back. Kon watched the way that Tim’s fingers slid over Jason’s hips before they groped Jason’s bulge slightly. Kon watched the way that Jason grew harder and he had to bite back a moan. “I swear Kon makes it worse somehow. I’ve never felt the need to go this hard before.”

“Yeah.” Jason used the end of the crop to tilt Kon’s face higher up. “Something about him makes you want to mess him up. it’s his eyes.” Jason said softly. “His cute little eyes make you want to go full out. All out and mess him out.” He leaned back against Tim with a low groan. “His eyes make you want to dom a little alien. Naughty.”

“Hot.” Tim corrected as his fingers moved to Jason’s zipper. “Look at him, he’s so into this. I think we could get him to do anything and he would. He would cum in his pants if we got heated enough.”

“I think that’s on the agenda then.” Jason groaned as Tim took him into his hand. Kon swallowed as he watched Tim’s fingers glide along Jason’s cock. It was so hard and thick. The way it was wet at the tip already. Kon wanted to run his tongue along the wetness. He wanted to kiss the tip so badly that his restrained cock jerked with the need. “He looks so greedy. So needy.” Jason laughed softly. “What to do, what to do with him.”

“First.” Tim purred as Jason pushed away. “That nice leash goes on that collar Jason.” His words made Jason laugh before he moved to do just that. Kon lowered his head when he felt Jason slide the leash onto the collar around his neck. Jason’s fingers slid under the collar, teased his nape before Jason was gone. “The chair?”

“Sit in my lap?” Jason laughed as he moved to the huge armchair. He sprawled in it and spread his legs before he looked at Tim. “He could do us both at the same time and we could see his pretty eyes as he does it. Work him up.”

“This is why we work so well together.” Tim chuckled before he sat on Jason. Kon swallowed before Tim extended his hand. “Come here Kon. Crawl.” Tim said softly. His eyes were heated as he sat on Jason. All Kon could do was obey. He swallowed and slowly crawled to them before he stopped by their feet. His eyes travelled up their legs to meet their eyes. He got two pairs of heated blue eyes focused on him and he swallowed heavily. “You’re so cute you know that?” Tim breathed as he took Kon’s leash into his hand.

“Let’s start with Tim.” Jason said softly as he moved Tim’s foot so that it hovered before Kon’s face. “Kiss it Kon. You know you want to, show us how much you need this. Do it slow baby.” Jason said softly.

Kon muffled a groan before he lowered his head. He kissed the tip of Tim’s boot. Inhaled the scent of leather and his cock twitched. He gently slid his tongue out and around the tip of the boot. His body shook as he kissed what he had licked. Then he ran his tongue along the side before he moved back to the tip. He moaned as he sucked the tip and that drew groans from both Tim and Jason.

“Fuck.” Tim breathed softly as he let Kon continue. “Keep going baby. Don’t just linger there. Appreciate the entire thing. If your hands were untied.” Tim groaned. “I’d make you hold it and come all the way up.”

“Fuck.” Jason hissed as Kon slowly travelled up Tim’s boot. He kissed the bottom of the laces before he moved up Tim’s thighs. “Look at how sweet he is Tim.” Kon whimpered when he felt Jason’s boot move between his legs. “He’s so hard baby. Look at him, he’s so hard from just appreciating you like this. He’s so hot isn’t he?”

“Jason.” Tim breathed before Kon looked up to see his boyfriends kissing. Tim had Jason’s hair in a hard grip as he leaned back and they kissed. Kon whimpered and ground a bit against Jason’s boot. That got him meeting Jason’s eyes as the man reopened them and caught Kon watching.

“Naughty baby.” Jason breathed the moment he broke the kiss with Tim. “Don’t forget to work that tongue.” Jason laughed as he stroked his fingers along Tim’s pants. “Because I’m next.” He moaned when Tim sucked his neck. “Stick that tongue up and come up baby. Kiss and suck your way up the way we know you want to. You’re so hard from this. It feels like you’ll mess up my shoes.” Jason chuckled.

“If he does.” Tim said softly. “He’ll have to lick all the mess up.” He purred before he bit the side of Jason’s neck.

“Bet he’ll love that.” Jason used his boot to ground against Kon’s cock. Kon whimpered as he pulled away from Tim’s thighs. The pressure made him hang his head as his cock twitched against where Jason had it. “Oh it’s too much baby?” Jason laughed as he pressed harder. “You want to cum? Then you know what you should do right? Treat us well.”

Kon knew exactly what treat them well meant. He whimpered and spread his legs further as he returned to Tim’s cock. He dragged his tongue slowly around and over the boot while Jason and Tim hissed. With every long lick, Jason pressed against him and his cock throbbed.

Kon was on edge as he licked Tim’s boot. He treated it to long licks and sucks as his body burned. He muffled and swallowed his moans and pants as his body throbbed and heated up. inside of his pants his body felt out of control with every press of Jason’s boot.

The entire thing was so hot. Tim’s boot tip was covered with Kon’s saliva when he became unable to hide his moans. He panted and shivered as his cock throbbed in his pants. Kon met the stares of his lovers as he gave longer drawn out licks.

Blue heated gazes focused right on him. So strong, so sexy. Kon hunched over further as his tongue stilled as he came in his pants. Jason gave a long drawn out hiss which was followed by Tim. Kon whimpered when Jason pulled back his boot. When he was able to look up he had their gazes focused right on him.

“Remember what we just said about making a mess?” Jason said softly as he nudged Tim’s foot away from Kon’s lips. “Look what you just did baby.” His tone made Kon groan before he lowered his head again. His cock was throbbing once more just from Jason’s slick boot and his tone. He was in heaven.


End file.
